Themes
Themes are a special aspect of MovieStarPlanet. Every Thursday (with rare exceptions), there is a new theme. Along with each new theme normally comes new clothes, items, animations, backgrounds, a new site background, and a competition based on it. As of June 2015, there is also a theme chat room which changes to match each new theme. Themes are often random; however, they are sometimes based (or partially based) on the time of year, and/or events going on at the time. Theme Concept Themes are created not only to keep the game fun, up-to-date, and interesting but also to showcase and allow players to explore different cultures and subcultures around the world or within society. The goal of this is to teach players that they don't have to restrict themselves to any particular style and should express themselves by being whoever they want to be. Theme History Below is a slideshow of themes starting from the week of January 3rd 2015. See all themes from 2011-2014, and some themes from 2010 and 2009 here. Theme-SailorChic.png|"Sailor Chic"|Week of August 25th, 2016 Theme-LittleHeartBreakers.png|"Little Heart Breakers"|Week of August 18th, 2016 Theme-CarnivalCelebration.png|"Carnival Celebration"|Week of August 11th, 2016 Theme-StarGames.png|"Star Games"|Week of August 4th, 2016 Theme-BrazilBeach.png|"Brazil Beach"|Week of June 29th, 2016 Theme-SchoolOfMagicMSP.png|"School of Magic "|Week of June 12th, 2016 Theme-BabyDoll.png|"Baby Doll"|Week of July 14th, 2016 Theme-BirthdayPoolParty.png|"Birthday Pool Party"|Week of July 7th, 2016 Theme-SummerCamp.png|"Summer Camp"|Week of June 30th, 2016 Theme-DressUp.png|"Dress Up"|Week of June 23rd, 2016 Theme-BeachWedding.png|"Beach Wedding"|Week of June 16th, 2016 Theme-UrbanWitch.png|"Urban Witch"|Week of June 9th, 2016 Theme-SeasideIceCream.png|"Seaside Ice Cream"|Week of June 2nd, 2016 Theme-CatsVSDogs.png|"Cats VS Dogs"|Week of May 26th, 2016 Theme-EdgyPastels.png|"Edgy Pastels"|Week of May 19th, 2016 Theme-StageStar.png|"Stage Star"|Week of May 12th, 2016 Theme-Mother'sDay.png|"Mother's Day"|Week of May 4th, 2016 Theme-ScarySchool.png|"Scary School"|Week of April 28th, 2016 Theme-CaliforniaSkatePark.png|"California Skate Park"|Week of April 21st, 2016 Theme-SkandinavianSpring.png|"Skandinavian Spring"|Week of April 14th, 2016 Theme-SpringRares.png|"Spring Rares"|Week of April 7th, 2016 Theme-FameFamily.png|"Fame Family"|Week of March 31st, 2016 Theme-FunnyBunnies.png|"Funny Bunnies"|Week of March 24th, 2016 Theme-EasterEggHunt.png|"Easter Egg Hunt"|Week of March 17th, 2016 Theme-StreetDancers.png|"Street Dancers"|Week of March 10th, 2016 Theme-CoolTubers.png|"Cool Tubers"|Week of March 3rd, 2016 Theme-FriendsCafe.png|"Friends Cafe"|Week of February 25th, 2016 Theme-GarageBand.png|"Garage Band"|Week of February 18th, 2016 Theme-RedValentine.png|"Red Valentine"|Week of February 11th, 2016 Theme-SaferInternetDay2016.png|"Safer Internet Day 2016"|Week of February 4th, 2016 Theme-MSPWars.png|"MSP Wars"|Week of January 28th, 2016 Theme-WhiteWinter.png|"White Winter"|Week of January 21st, 2016 Theme-GrandeLove.png|"Grande Love"|Week of January 14th, 2016 Theme-SnowballFight.png|"Snowball Fight"|Week of January 7th, 2016 Theme-Emoji.png|"Emoji"|Week of January 1st (?), 2016 Theme-NewYear'sCrystalBall.png|"New Year's Crystal Ball"|Week of December 29th, 2015 Theme-ChristmasFeels.png|"Christmas Feels"|Week of December 24th, 2015 Theme-ChristmasParty.png|"Christmas Party"|Week of December 17th, 2015 Theme-AussieXmas.png|"Aussie Xmas"|Week of December 10th, 2015 Theme-MagicalToyStore.png|"Magical Toy Store"|Week of December 3rd, 2015 Theme-FestiveFever.png|"Festive Fever"|Week of November 26th, 2015 Theme-GrungeSkool.png|"Grunge Skool"|Week of November 19th, 2015 Theme-ItalianFallPhotoshoot.png|"Italian Fall Photoshoot"|Week of November 12th, 2015 Theme-LondonLove.png|"London Love"|Week of November 5th, 2015 Theme-MSPBirthdayParty.png|"MSP Birthday Party"|Week of November 1st, 2015 Theme-MonsterHotel.png|"Monster Hotel"|Week of October 22nd, 2015 Theme-GlamourSpa.png|"Glamour Spa"|Week of October 15th, 2015 Theme-MSPBakeOff.png|"MSP Bake Off"|Week of October 8th, 2015 Theme-CyberPunkin'.png|"Cyber Punkin'"|Week of October 1st, 2015 Theme-MSPRareWeek2015.png|"MSP Rare Week 2015"|Week of September 24th, 2015 Theme-LikeAStar.png|"Like A Star"|Week of September 17th, 2015 Theme-WhatToWear.png|"What To Wear"|Week of September 10th, 2015 Theme-NewYorkCityKids.png|"New York City Kids"|Week of September 3rd, 2015 Theme-DreamJobs.png|"Dream Jobs"|Week of August 27th, 2015 Theme-BonfireChillout.png|"Bonfire Chillout"|Week of August 20th, 2015 Theme-MythicalPets.png|"Mythical Pets"|Week of August 13th, 2015 Theme-EpicWaterPark.png|"Epic Water Park"|Week of August 6th, 2015 Theme-Besties4Ever.png|"Besties 4 Ever"|Week of July 30th, 2015 Theme-ThemeParkWedding.png|"Theme Park Wedding"|Week of July 23rd, 2015 Theme-MidnightPoolParty.png|"Midnight Pool Party"|Week of July 16th, 2015 Theme-CutieKawaii.png|"Cutie Kawaii"|Week of July 9th, 2015 Theme-GlamourCruise.png|"Glamour Cruise"|Week of July 2nd, 2015 Theme-SuperheroSleek.png|"Superhero Sleek"|Week of June 25th, 2015 Theme-SummerBucketList.png|"Summer Bucket List"|Week of June 18th, 2015 Theme-Pretty80s.png|"Pretty 80s"|Week of June 11th, 2015 Theme-WhatTimeIsIt.png|"What Time is It"|Week of June 4th, 2015 Theme-GeekChic.png|"Geek Chic"|Week of May 28th, 2015 Theme-Europop2015.png|"Europop 2015"|Week of May 21st, 2015 Theme-WildLifeVet.png|"Wild Life Vet"|Week of May 14th, 2015 Theme-ArabianProm.png|"Arabian Prom"|Week of May 7th, 2015 Theme-CosplayCool.png|"Cosplay Cool"|Week of April 30th, 2015 Theme-SportsDeluxe.png|"Sports Deluxe"|Week of April 23rd, 2015 Theme-StarlightSoiree.png|"Starlight Soiree"|Week of April 16th, 2015 Theme-SpringDreams.png|"Spring Dreams"|Week of April 9th, 2015 Theme-EasterFarmFestival.png|"Easter Farm Festival"|Week of April 2nd, 2015 Theme-AprilFools.png|"April Fools"|Week of March 26th, 2015 Theme-ReportRacism.png|"Report Racism"|Week of March 19th, 2015 Theme-RagsToRiches.png|"Rags To Riches"|Week of March 12th, 2015 Theme-EmoDreamers.png|"Emo Dreamers"|Week of March 5th, 2015 Theme-FairytaleFever.png|"Fairytale Fever"|Week of February 26th, 2015 Theme-MSPAwards.png|"MSP Awards"|Week of February 19th, 2015 Theme-VenetianValentine.png|"Venetian Valentine"|Week of February 12th, 2015 Theme-SaferInternetDay2015.png|"Safer Internet Day 2015"|Week of February 5th, 2015 Theme-BigGameParty.png|"Big Game Party"|Week of January 29th, 2015 Theme-PetBirthday.png|"Pet Birthday"|Week of January 22nd, 2015 Theme-SnowsUp.png|"Snow's Up"|Week of January 15th, 2015 Theme-CountryManor.png|"Country Manor"|Week of January 8th, 2015 Theme-PonyMagic.png|"Pony Magic"|Week of January 3rd, 2015 Trivia *There are new themes added every Thursday. *There are a couple of themes that have lasted longer or started earlier than others. This may also result in another theme being shorter. MSP hasn't disclosed their reasoning for doing this to all the themes they have done it for, but it is suspected that they do it based on the dates or times of certain events. *Theme previews are posted on MSP's various social media accounts (generally on Mondays as of 2015). **They previously posted global competition results. *The 2013 theme, "Rockin' Retro", the 2014 theme, "MSP Retro Rarez!", the 2015 theme, "MSP Rare Week 2015", and the 2016 theme, "Spring Rares" temporarily reintroduced some previously retired clothing items. *MSP's pinterest account hosts galleries which contain real-life references and inspiration for items within some themes. *Themes in the past would sometimes include new music as well; however, because the music shop is no longer updated, it's unclear whether or not this will happen again in the future. Category:General